


The Disconnect

by anonymousorly



Series: Connections are more than accurate passes [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Canon Compliant, FC Barcelona, La Liga, M/M, Paris Saint-Germain F.C., Transfer Angst, teams are just orgies ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 05:16:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12101544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymousorly/pseuds/anonymousorly
Summary: He drapes over Leo, arms always bent around his neck and bodies tight like he'll float off the ground otherwise, and sighs into his neck. Of course his decision isn't about the money. Lucas, Silva, Dani – his best mates – are all there. If anything, it've been more suspicious if he didn't go, wouldn't it?





	The Disconnect

When there's a knock on his door after the buyout news breaks, Leo isn't that surprised.

“You shouldn't be here,” are the first words Neymar hears from him after months apart and his natural response is, “Yes I should.”

He drapes over Leo, arms always bent around his neck and bodies tight like he'll float off the ground otherwise, and sighs into his neck. Of course his decision isn't about the money. Lucas, Silva, Dani – his best mates – are all there. If anything, it've been more suspicious if he didn't go, wouldn't it?

Leo’s fingers press into Neymar’s hips, knowingly whispers, “Do they touch you like I do?” and Neymar wants to lie but doesn't, can't.

“Yes,” then kisses behind Leo's ear, mouth gently trailing down the curve of his neck, “but they don't replace us.”

The message is quite straightforward, not as cryptic or misleading as it may appear – no promise, no hope, no _anything_. They, as an us, can not exist nor be replaced.

Leo inhales deep, exhales slow, and it's enough to set Neymar on edge; enough to worry, to be cautious and discontent.

He, foolishly, murmurs, “Forgive me,” to which Leo states, “For what?” and he wonders if Leo's gone through this routine already, how many times, and with who.

Neymar rides him and Leo genuinely doesn't care, genuinely passive at the gasps and scratches that once made him burn, at the sharp jawline and long neck that once made him ache. He kisses back dully but Neymar commits as usual, bouncing hard and pleading to be touched, which he feebly does.

He's already disconnected himself from Neymar, from the _us_.

**Author's Note:**

> 


End file.
